coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 525 (22nd December 1965)
Plot Stan tells Ken about the assault on Frank Turner. Len realises that Lionel was also in the Rovers when Turner was there. Hilda talks about hearing the fight in the ginnel behind the Corner Shop and Len takes this as confirmation it was Lionel who beat Turner up. Annie has her hair done and prepares for the Licenced Victualler's ball with nine pages of notes for her opening speech. Nellie worries that she'll go on far too long. Len tells Annie his suspicions but Lionel tells him that it wasn't him. Ena tries to find out what's going on with the menfolk. Stan assists Annie moving crates for free beer. Len hears that David came in late the night before and wonders if it was him. David invites Albert to watch the benefit match. Stan is proud to think it was his son-in-law who avenged Jack and Annie. Minnie tells Ena they should mind their own business but Ena bribes her with a drink to find out more. David falls at the match when tackled and injures his left knee. He is taken to the Royal Infirmary by ambulance. David sends Irma home and gets Albert to stay with him. Annie dresses up for the ball. She is grateful to discover from Jerry that it was him who beat up Turner. Lionel escorts a delighted Annie to the dance in his dinner suit and medals. Albert returns from the hospital to report there's no bones broken. The hospital rings to say that David's on his way home in an ambulance. Annie worries that her speech went on too long. Nellie misses Jack at the ball for his dancing skills but is charmed by Lionel. Annie refuses to let her dance with him though. David assures Irma that he'll get sick pay while he's on the injury list. Dr. Aston calls on David and tells him that the ligament of the knee is damaged and he'll never be able to play football again. Cast Regular cast *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *David Barlow - Alan Rothwell *Irma Barlow - Sandra Gough *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Lionel Petty - Edward Evans *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth Guest cast *Doctor - Aleksander Browne *Nellie Harvey - Mollie Sugden *Barman - Unknown Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Front room and hallway *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *17 Attlee Street - Living room and hallway *Ball venue - Bar *Weatherfield Athletic football ground Notes *This episode carries no cast or production credits. *The scenes at the stadium of Weatherfield Athletic were videotaped at Edgeley Park, the home ground of Stockport County F.C.. Executive producer H.V. Kershaw was a fervent supporter of the club. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The avenger is unmasked and the newly-weds take a hard knock *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,390,000 homes (1st place). Category:1965 episodes